The Mechanics of a Spunky Mind
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: She always knew she was the oddball in her society, with a love for tattoos and semi trucks, But when Raven's life turns upside in one night, she finds out that she is not the only oddball anymore and with a certain Autobot on her mind, she only can find out for herself. Optimus/OC, Rated M for violence and sexual themes in later chapters.


**The Mechanics of a Spunky Mind**

**Summary: **She always knew she was the oddball in her society, with a love for tattoos and semi trucks, But when Raven's life turns upside in one night, she finds out that she is not the only oddball anymore and with a certain Autobot on her mind, she only can find out for herself. Optimus/OC, Rated M for violence and sexual themes in later chapters.

**Alright, this is based off an RP I am currently doing with a wonderful and awesome close friend of mine. I'm sort of sick of using Shell for every fanfiction, so I decided to make up a character instead. Raven is more of your spunky, tough girl with the mouth of a sailor. **

**Warnings: There will be sexual content in later chapters and violence. **

**P.S: I pretended Ironhide never died in the third movie. So he will be in this. **

_**Chapter 1**_

"_Good morning Washington D.C.! It's another lovely morning in our nation's capitol. The weather for today is a high of 76 and a low of 59. It's going to be a beautiful day folks, so get out there and have some-!" _

Before the radio could finish the last word, a fist slammed down on the snooze button, effectively silencing the annoying man on the weather channel. "Yeah yeah, we all know that..." A female's voice muttered from underneath the blankets, along with a long yawn. "Man..."

Raven peered her head out from her blankets, her dyed red hair a mess and pale blue eyes blinking to get the sleep out of her system. _Seems like a nice day to go out and do whatever I want. _She grinned to herself, shooting up in bed and going to get off, but only yelped when she hit the floor, face-first. Her legs had gotten tangled in the blanket. "Ow, fuck that hurt..." She winced.

Thankfully she hadn't broken anything.

Raven untangled her legs from the blanket and left her bedroom, going down the hallway and to the first door on the right, which was the bathroom. She lived in an apartment just on the edge of the wonderful city of Washington D.C. The apartments were too awfully expensive and she had bought it AND even paid it off with all the money she saved up since she was a child.

She wasn't perfect. She had her license, but didn't own a car because she liked to walk everywhere she went. She was a lover of tattoos and semis, having tattoos herself. Her back consisted of just a black spike-like tattoo on both sides of her back, then her entire left arm from the shoulder to her wrist, almost like a sleeve tattoo, was black and red flames. The elbow had hurt the worst, but Raven could usually tolerant any sort of pain.

The 24-year old hopped into the shower, getting out about a half hour later. She dried off and got ready to head out for the day, dressing in a pair of red skinny jeans and a black tank top with knee high boots. The most clear thing about Raven though...

Was her shortness.

Raven was only 5'3", which made her the shortest person in her family. With both of her parents dead, she had her older brother Michael who, unfortunately, she hadn't heard from him since she was eight, the same age her father had died. She worked at a tattoo shop and a car repair shop for years until the age of 22. She was currently unemployed, but she did do repairs and tattoos for people.

Raven blow-dried her hair and straightened it through, making sure to get it the way she always liked. Her hair was long, reaching her lower back.

"Alrighty then, time to go!" She grinned to herself and grabbed her shoulder purse, then grabbed her keys and headed out, locking the door behind her. She headed down the stairs. "See ya later Mrs. Wallish!"

"Oh, hello dearie!" The kind, elderly woman smiled at Raven. She was the landlord and a very wonderful one. Raven thought of her as a grandmother of sorts. "Where you be off today?"

"Not sure yet. Just thought I'd go around DC and have a bit of time to myself." The red-haired girl replied, looking at her landlord. "Kinda been cooped up in the apartment."

"Well, you go on and have fun. But not too much fun."

"Not a problem." Raven grinned at her and then headed off.

For most of the day, she went around to the local museums and kept herself entertained until about two in the afternoon. She waited patiently to cross the street, singing along to the music that came from her earplugs. She downloaded all of her music onto her cell phone, not liking to use a music player. As she waited to cross the street, a line of vehicles went by.

There were five of them; including a Peterbuilt semi truck with a blue body and red flames, a yellow Camaro, a large black truck, a silver Camero and a blue Chevrolet. Raven's eyes widened upon seeing the Peterbuilt drive past her slowly and a soft gasp escaped her mouth.

It was _gorgeous_.

She had never seen a semi truck like that. Not one with red flames. Oh, how would she _love _to ride in that gorgeous baby. She watched it drive by, the other vehicles following it. She wondered what that was about, but she only shrugged and walked across the road once it was safe.

She glanced over to the left for a brief moment and then yelped, diving out of the way when a police car nearly hit her. "OI!" She shouted at the police car, kicking the tire in anger. "You almost hit me, ya fucker!"

She glanced at the side of the police car and her pale blue orbs narrowed when she saw the words on the side.

_To punish and enslave._

What the fuck was that supposed to mean? "Whatever, asswipe." She muttered and walked away down the street. A couple of hours later, she walked out of a small cafe and glanced up, her eyes narrowing when she saw the same police car from before.

Was it FOLLOWING her?

Raven felt a tinge of nervousness rise up from the pit in her gut. Her gut instinct told her to get as far away from that vehicle as possible. She swallowed thickly and walked in the opposite direction of the police car. She walked around the corner and quickly hid in an alley way, looking to see if the police car was still following her.

To her horror, it came around the corner slowly, as if it was looking for her.

Raven kept herself hidden until the police car went by. Once it was clear, she walked out of the alley way and started home. She was being stalked. And she did not like the feeling. She kept to alley ways to stay out of sight from the police car. She went through an abandoned construction sight that was close to her home.

_I'm so fucking creeped out...that car IS following me. _She thought. _When did police cars follow people around? Unless..._

Raven shuddered, not wanting to think about it. She continued to make her way through the abandoned construction sight, cursing when she heard the beeping of the police car. She looked around for a hiding place and hid behind a large supply of empty crates, keeping her breathing quiet.

What the HELL is going on?

She furrowed her brows when she heard a strange noise, almost as if some sort of...machinery was working. She jumped when she heard and felt a loud thud, smacking her elbow on the crate behind her. "Fuck...!" She yelped and then instantly covered her mouth.

Raven then got out of the way when the crates went flying, some of them missing her by inches. She looked up at what had thrown the crates everywhere and her eyes went wide in shock and horror. Right in front of her, was a giant, completely black mechanical being that she could only describe as a giant robot. It's red eyes glared right down at her, almost staring into her soul.

"O-oh my...FUCK!" She shouted and scrambled up, bolting for her life. "Shitshitshitshitshitt!" She panted hard as she ran, the mechanical being right on her toes. She yelped when her foot got caught in some rope and she tumbled to the ground, scraping her skin on the concrete. She looked up at the giant being before her, who leaned down close to her face.

"Human, you're coming with me." The being growled and reached out with a hand to grab her.

"I ain't going anywhere with ya!" She shouted and her hand wrapped around a pipe, smacking the hand away from her and then she aimed perfectly, plunging the pipe into its right eye. The being roared out in agony and stumbled back, then Raven took the opportunity to escape.

She ran for her life, panting heavily. She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes widening when the mechanical being was coming after her. She ran as fast as she could and then ducked when a yellow Camero, the same one she saw earlier, came speeding past her and swerved, hitting the being's legs and knocking it down.

"What the fuck..." Raven whispered and snapped her attention up when she heard a honk.

She glanced over and saw the Peterbuilt right there, its driver door open. It was like it was telling her to get inside. _I'll take my chances! _She thought and scrambled to get up, hurrying towards the semi truck. She got inside and the door shut behind her, the seat belt making its way over her chest and clicking to hold her into place.

"Who...?" She asked.

Just as she said that, the radio came to life and a deep, baritone male voice spoke. _"Everything will be explained later, Miss Vandella. For now, we need to get you to safety." _The radio spoke and drove off quickly, followed by the yellow Camero.

Raven looked in the side mirror and saw the police car coming after them.

Just what the fuck was going on?


End file.
